


It Takes Two to Tango (Honey, Let Me See Ya)

by NightmareWalker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Lena Hates Mornings, Smut, THE SMUT, Vague Possessiveness, fight me, morning after fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWalker/pseuds/NightmareWalker
Summary: Kara swallowed hard as one heeled foot appeared, followed by another, and then tripped over nothing as Lena stood up.  The form fitting charcoal colored dress fell to her knees and, at first glance, seemed perfectly acceptable for public wear.  The square neckline emphasized her collarbone and the silky material covered her shoulders, but then Lena turned to say something to her driver in the front seat and Kara realized there was no back to the dress.  In fact, the entirety of Lena’s back was bared to the small of her back and Kara could almost see the dimples just above the curve of her backside.  Her ‘Purity’ tattoo was almost completely visible and Kara felt her soul try to leave her body as Lena leaned over a little.OrLena invites Kara out to a club. There's a little dancing, a little more flirting and foreplay, and a lot of lady lovin'. Oh, and a morning after.





	It Takes Two to Tango (Honey, Let Me See Ya)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSongbird/gifts).



> Hey, y'all, here's some sin for you, courtesy of EternalSongbird! Enjoy it while I go scrub myself clean in some scalding water!
> 
> Read on!

Kara slumped into her apartment, gratefully dropping her satchel at the door and toeing off her shoes with a sigh.  She stretched her back with a satisfied groan as the joints popped and twisted from side to side as she unbuttoned her dress shirt.  Beneath the salmon colored shirt, her Supergirl suit was covered with concrete dust and bore the remains of steel slag on the chest and arms.  Kara grimaced as she pulled the shirt gingerly off her shoulders and sighed in relief when she realized it hadn’t been damaged when she had shrugged into it that evening.  Shaking her head and dislodging more dust, she proceeded to strip down to her sports bra and underwear, then strode into her bathroom and stepped beneath the shower spray to wash away the afternoon’s wear and tear.  

She was soaping up when she heard her phone vibrate inside her pant pocket on the floor near her front door.  She debated letting it go to voicemail but, when it stopped vibrating briefly to just begin again a moment later, she grabbed a towel and strode out into the main room, water dripping in puddles in the wake of her footsteps.  She pulled her phone out and smiled immediately when she saw ‘Lee-Lu’ on the screen, over a candid picture of Lena staring at a bowl of rocky road ice cream like it held the answers to the secrets of the universe greeted her.  

“Lena!  Hi!”

“Good evening, Kara.”  

Lena’s warm voice washed over Kara like the morning sun, giving her the same jolt of energy that she associated with a good meal, or one of Alex’s hugs, or a day spent in Sol’s light.  She smiled at nothing and hopped a little, floating just off the floor.  “How’s your day been?  Are you actually leaving work on time?  Before ten on a weeknight?  The world must be ending!”  

There was a half-affronted scoff on the other end of the line and Kara heard the purr of Lena’s personal vehicle starting.  “Even if that  _ were _ the case, I’m positive you would swoop in to save the day.”  The teasing tone in Lena’s voice left Kara feeling overly warm and vaguely restless, like she had one too many sugary treats in too short a time span for even her metabolism to handle.  “Actually, I have a question to ask.”  

There was a deep breath, and Kara faintly heard the sound of fingers tapping out a rhythmless beat on the steering wheel.  “Lena?  Is something wrong?”

“No, I just – wanted to ask if you…if you – do you have plans tonight?  I mean, it  _ is _ Friday, after all.  I wouldn’t be surprised if you had…a date?”  

Kara thought longingly of her bed and the tub of ice cream in her freezer and the backlog of shows on her Netflix account that she had been neglecting in favor of her work at Catco and the DEO.  “No, of course not.”

“Oh, well, you see – I just…”  

There was some inaudible muttering and Kara cocked her head to the side in confusion because Lena Luthor didn’t mumble.  “Lena?”

“Do you want to go to The Blue Room with me?”  

Kara blinked stupidly at the wall, water steadily dripping off her body, until she comprehended what Lena was asking.  “That super new, super hot, super expensive club that just opened a couple months ago?  That Blue Room?”  

Lena chuckled awkwardly and Kara could almost see the dimple in her cheek whenever she smiled.  “Unless there’s another somewhere in National City I’m not aware of, yes,  _ that _ Blue Room.”

“Oh wow!  I’d love to go!  Uh – what, what exactly brought this on?  You aren’t really the sort to go out dancing with a bunch of strangers,” Kara asked gently.  

She heard Lena scoff, followed by the tick of her indicator as she turned.  “I may have been blackmailed by Sam…she uses dirty tactics without remorse,” Lena admitted reluctantly.  

Kara snorted and her eyes twinkled with mirth.  “Did she find your secret stash of-”

“ _ Kara! _  You said you’d never speak of it!”  

Kara laughed boisterously but let the subject go.  “So, what are the specifics?  Dress code, time, place?”

“It’s – upscale, not business suits, but evening wear.”  Kara made an agreeable noise and walked into her bedroom to start thumbing through her closet.  “I was thinking we could just meet there?  I mean, unless you wanted to do something beforehand-”

“We can meet there; I don’t mind, Lena.  How about nine?  That’ll give me time to find clothes and get dressed.  You can unwind for a few minutes?  Do you want me to pick you up?  We wouldn’t have to find a place to park, anyway.”

“I think my driver will be fine bringing me, though you’ll be arriving in the usual way?”  

Kara snorted at the way Lena danced around her words coyly.  “You can say it, Lena,” she said affectionately.  

“I mean, my best pun for this situation is something like ‘you must be  _ super _ at parking to have gotten here so fast,’ so…”

“Oh, Rao, that’s awful.”  Regardless, Kara was slowly dying of laughter, bent over in front of her closet with a hand over her stomach as she tried to keep from tearing up.  Lena made a pleased sound and the hum of the engine cut out.  “Made it home?”

“Yes, I just – good evening, Frank, thank you – I just need to put some other clothes on and then I’ll likely leave immediately after.”  There was a moment of comfortable silence between them, Lena sighing as the elevator started, and Kara listening to her hum tunelessly as she pulled a few choices out of her closet to peruse.  

“Lena?”

“Yes?”

“Blue or black?” 

Lena hummed and Kara listened to her walk into her apartment, visualizing the penthouse suite in her mind as Lena deposited her keys on the table by the door and opened the fridge.  She could imagine the contemplative expression on her face and nearly smiled when Lena poured herself a drink of something Kara suspected was at least fifty percent alcohol.  

“Depends on the style of clothing, I suppose.  Blue if it’s a dress, black if it isn’t.”  

Kara chewed on the inside of her cheek and mentally ran through her options.  “Okay, cool!  I’ll see you soon, Lena!”

“Goodbye, Kara.”

~~~~~~

Kara waited impatiently outside the club for Lena to arrive, straining her hearing to its limits for the familiar sound of her heartbeat approaching.  She started bouncing on her heels when she finally heard the steady, calming sound and craned her head around several other couples ahead of her in line, eyes trained on the corner up ahead.  Lena’s private car finally appeared and her friend stepped out of the back seat when it idled on the curb.  

Kara swallowed hard as one heeled foot appeared, followed by another, and then tripped over nothing as Lena stood up.  The form fitting charcoal colored dress fell to her knees and, at first glance, seemed perfectly acceptable for public wear.  The square neckline emphasized her collarbone and the silky material covered her shoulders, but then Lena turned to say something to her driver in the front seat and Kara realized there was no back to the dress.  In fact, the entirety of Lena’s back was bared to the small of her back and Kara could almost see the dimples just above the curve of her backside.  Her ‘Purity’ tattoo was almost completely visible and Kara felt her soul try to leave her body as Lena leaned over a little.  

She staggered back into the wall and had yet to close her mouth by the time Lena turned and noticed her.  A devious smile tipped the end of her lips upward and a mischievous gleam lightened pale green eyes.  Kara’s breathing hitched when Lena’s eyes crawled over her body, her fingers digging ever so slightly into the brick at her back when she had the oddest sensation of her slim black dress pants unbuttoning and her black waistcoat sliding off her shoulders.  She flexed her toes in her purple heels when it felt like they had been taken off, and the deep purple dress shirt and striped tie suddenly felt too constricting around her throat and shoulders.  

“Le – Lena, hi, you look…”  

She trailed off as Lena pulled her hair over her shoulder and winked at Kara, leaning in to gently close her mouth.  “Flies, darling.  You’re stunning tonight, Kara.  This tie…”  She laid her palm over the tie, fingers barely curling around it to tug Kara down a little.  “I have great plans for this tonight,” she husked into the air between them.  Kara’s breath froze in her lungs and a whine left her lips as she conjured up all manner of images to accompany Lena’s words.  

Ahead of them, the line suddenly moved up and Lena pulled Kara away from the wall with a gentle tug on the tie.  She took Kara’s hand and led them to the front of the line, ignoring the muttered comments with an imperiously held head and Kara followed her blindly, focusing on not floating into the air ecstatically.  She watched in awe as Lena smiled at the bouncer and, the next thing she knew, they were inside the club and Lena was smiling over her shoulder at Kara as she led them to the bar.  

The music thrummed inside of Kara’s bones, right on the verge of too much sensory input, but she just clasped Lena’s hand tighter and molded herself along her back while Lena nudged up against the crowded bar.  Kara set her hands on Lena’s hips to keep her in place while she ordered a couple drinks, content to listen to the music and people watch until Lena turned in her arms with a drink in each hand.  “I know this won’t really do anything to you, but I think you’ll like the taste.  You enjoy sweets,” she said with a grin.  

Kara took the glass and sniffed it experimentally before sipping.  Her eyes lit up and she eagerly drank some more, humming happily as the alcohol washed warmly down her throat and settled in her stomach, heating her from the inside out.  “What is it?”

“That would be telling,” Lena said with a wink, sipping at her own glass.  When she spoke next, the heady smell of whiskey wafted to Kara’s nose and it twitched a little.  “How about we dance a little?”  

Kara finished her drink and stared at Lena with wide eyes until she caved and threw her glass back, then took her hand and dragged her onto the packed dancefloor.  Kara carved a path through grinding, gyrating bodies, all heat and sultry motions and sweat and settled somewhere in the middle of the mass.  She put her hands back on Lena’s hips and just watched her loosen up, first her hips swaying a little, then her feet beginning to move, then her arms slowly lifted above her head, taking some of her hair with it so it fell in a waterfall wave of black strands highlighted in a kaleidoscope of color from the flashing lights overhead.  Lena threw her head back, her eyes shut and her mouth open just a little while her lips tipped up in an ecstatic smile.  

Kara bit her lip as her gaze dragged over her again, flushing when she realized Lena was looking at her from beneath her eyelashes coyly.  Lena crooked her finger at her invitingly and took Kara’s hands, planting one on her hip and holding the other, lifting their entwined fingers into the air until they were almost flush against each other.  Their mouths almost touched, noses brushing along cheeks briefly as they adjusted and Kara boldly pulled Lena closer by her hip.  They were pressed together from thigh to belly to breast and the heat searing between them almost burned Kara to a crisp.  The electricity in the air made the hairs on her skin stand on end while Lena draped her free arm over her shoulder, playing with the fine baby hairs at the back of her neck.  

“Are you having fun,” she leaned in to ask against Kara’s ear.  

Kara nodded and smiled dopily, squeezing her hip reassuringly as she pressed her cheek to Lena’s.  “This is great!  I haven’t been out to a club in forever!  I always forget how enthusiastic humans get in crowds when they aren’t running from a threat!”  Kara felt more than heard Lena laugh, her forehead pressed against Kara’s jaw and her warm breath washing across her neck in scalding puffs of air.  

Kara grinned and, on an impulse, turned her head and pressed her lips against Lena’s temple.  She felt Lena go stiff, then somehow manage to mold herself tighter against her front as her fingers twisted through Kara’s hair.  Kara tipped her head back at the earnest tug to the fistful of hair in Lena’s grip and lost her breath when she felt lips press against her throat.  The tacky, lingering sensation of Lena’s lipstick on her skin made Kara shiver, and the following drag of teeth up to the underside of her jaw made her knees wobble.  

“Kara.”  Lena’s voice was a husky burr blending her accent with desire that sent Kara’s senses reeling, but when she tried to tip her head down, Lena kept her firm grip on her hair and leaned up on her toes.  “You’re so  _ easy _ .”  

Kara whined and pouted, finally managing to bring her head down to bring the full force of her sad eyes on Lena, who only laughed and showcased her tongue caught between her teeth.  She patted her cheek mockingly and turned in Kara’s grasp, leaning back until her backside was cradled against Kara’s pelvis.  She threw her head back against Kara’s shoulder and twisted her fingers through her hair again.  

Kara willingly tucked her chin over Lena’s shoulder, turning her head to brush her lips against her temple.  “You’re a tease.”

“You love it.”  

Kara snorted and squeezed Lena’s hips in her hands, encouraging her to the rolling rhythm of her body and letting her own mirror it until they were one twisting, sinuous motion barely contained by propriety and the thrill of the game.  

Kara finally managed to convince Lena she needed another glass of the delicious drink she’d had earlier, and Lena told her to put it on her tab.  She wound her way through the throng with a final look over her shoulder, watching Lena dance with abandon before the mass of people swallowed her up, and made a bee line for the bar.  The crowd was three deep and it took Kara two songs before she managed to get her drink, sending a thankful smile at the bartender as she took a sip and turned to try and find an entry point back onto the dancefloor. 

Nursing her drink for another song, she thought about the way they were dancing with each other, the teasing that Lena was torturing her with, and rubbed her thighs together subtly as her clit jumped in need.  She resolved to get them to leave as soon as she managed to drag Lena off the dance floor, and set her glass down before wading back into the crowd.  

She eventually found her way back to the place she had left Lena and stiffened when she realized someone was trying to dance with her.  Lena looked amused and a little vexed, if the way she kept twisting out of the woman’s arms was any indication.  Kara almost put her foot through the floor on her first step and took a bare moment to remind herself to temper her strength before she tapped the woman on the shoulder and shot her a menacing smile as she turned.  The woman blanched even as she toed up against Kara’s heeled feet and squared her shoulders.  She tried to shove Kara, who didn’t even bother pretending to sway before laughing in the woman’s face and giving her a soft push that sent her flailing back into another couple.  The woman scowled at Kara and shoved through the dancers, and Kara turned to see Lena staring at her hungrily.  She launched herself at Kara, who caught her with ease and spun her in a wild circle with a joy-filled laugh.  

“Who was she?”

“I don’t know!  She just appeared a couple minutes after you left and kept trying to pull me in!”  Lena threw her head back in laughter, drawing Kara’s eyes to the long, pale line of her throat.  She licked her lips but became distracted when her fingertips brushed over bare skin.  She realized her palms were sliding over the scant fabric covering Lena’s sides and dragged her nails from the dip of Lena’s spine to the flare of her hip, reveling in the feeling of soft skin under the pads of her fingers.  

Lena’s laugh abruptly cut off and Kara felt her inhale sharply.  Kara splayed her hand over Lena’s back, feeling her heat and the soft malleability of her skin.  Lena watched her with wide, dark eyes, the green of her irises swallowed up by her pupil.  Her fingers curled into the collar of Kara’s shirt and she lifted her chin a little.  Kara’s eyes drifted to her lips, where the vivid color of her lipstick was slightly faded from her licking her lips and – yup, that tongue darted out again, and Kara mimicked the action with single-minded focus.  She lowered her chin and brushed her lips over Lena’s forehead, then her nose, then the corner of her lips, lingering long enough to feel Lena exhale shakily.  She retreated far enough to see that Lena’s eyes were shut and her mouth was open slightly, then pressed their lips together, careful to tip her head enough so their noses would just brush.  

Lena sighed into her mouth and twisted her fingers through her hair, licking at the seam of Kara’s lips until her mouth opened and her tongue teasingly explored.  Kara whined as Lena pulled away and tried to pull her back in but found her way blocked by a hand on her chest.  Lena’s eyes were dark and amused, her lips twisted wryly to the side in a smirk that turned Kara’s insides to jelly and threatened her immense reserves of restraint.  “Do you want to come back to mine?”  Though a question that had been asked before, the context of it was vastly different, which was readily apparent by the way Lena couldn’t stop her hands from roughly carding through Kara’s loose hair, mussing the wavy strands even more than they already were.  

Kara nodded dumbly and let Lena lead her off the dancefloor, attaching herself to her back as soon as she was able and waiting impatiently for her car to appear.  She spent the time pressing her fingertips against Lena’s softly rounded stomach, feeling the way her muscles fluttered excitedly, and subtly grinding against her backside, the seam of her pants pushing against her in the best way.  

When Lena’s car finally appeared, they were both breathless and flushed and thankfully tumbled into the backseat, where Lena told her driver to take them home and then put the divider up.  When Kara excitedly leaned in to kiss her again, she once more found her way blocked, this time by Lena’s hand on her mouth.  Twinkling green eyes blazed up at her and Lena bit her lip purposefully, chuckling darkly as Kara’s eyes followed the motion like it was a siren’s call.  

“Darling,” she whispered.  “I want this to be done right.  Preferably, behind a locked door, without the threat of someone walking in on us.  Can you be patient for a while longer?”  

Kara whined but nodded and all but crawled into Lena’s lap when she removed her hand, choosing to press mostly safe kisses against mostly safe bits of skin.  Her tongue dipped beneath the neckline of Lena’s dress occasionally but she kept her promise until she felt the car stop and pulled away just fast enough so the driver didn’t get an eyeful when he opened the door for them.  She shot a strained smile at him as she dragged Lena to her private elevator and waited impatiently for the heavy steel doors to open, then walked Lena back until she hit the wall of the rising car and stared at her with dark eyes.  

She reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Lena’s ear, cupping her cheek in her hand.  “Rao, you’re so pretty.  How did I get so lucky?”  

Lena panted and arched into Kara’s touch, dragging her out of the elevator by her tie and into the short hallway that led to her penthouse apartment.  She fumbled at the door handle while Kara nipped at the back of her neck, eventually managing to twist the knob and almost fall through the door if not for Kara’s arms firmly around her waist.  Kara walked them in and twisted around, shoving Lena up against the inside of the door as it slammed shut.  Her hand cradled Lena’s head so it wouldn’t bash off the sturdy wood, the protective motion at odds with the way she was staring at Lena and her other hand was playing with the ends of her dress.  

“How attached are you to this,” she asked lowly, eyes seeming to glow in the dim lights in the entryway.  

“Kara, don’t you  _ da- _ ”  

The sound of tearing fabric was like a gunshot in the quiet of the space, and Kara’s unapologetic smirk did horrible, dirty,  _ fantastic _ things to Lena.  

“Oops.”  

Kara casually ripped the seam further up the outside of Lena’s thigh until the dress was split from hem to waist and then dropped to her knees.  Lena glanced down and whimpered, knees wobbling at the sight of Kara kneeling for her; her midnight blue eyes were staring up the length of Lena’s body like she was a thing of myth, awe warring with lust tempered by devotion.  

“You are –  _ zrhueiao, L’enah _ .”  

The sudden inflection on her words, the crisp click of her consonants and rolling ease of vowels off Kara’s tongue, the way that her  _ name _ sounded in her alien mouth made Lena’s cunt clench around nothing and throw her head back against the door.  Kara dragged the ruined fabric of her dress up her thighs and pinned her hips against the door, mouthing at her thighs and marking her with gentle nips and sucks at her skin.  Lena spread her legs further, nails scrabbling for purchase as her muscles trembled violently, held in place by the strength of Kara alone.  

Just as she got her breathing under control, Kara took the delicate fabric of her lacy underwear in her teeth and pulled them down, dragging her upper lip across her mons as she went until gravity took the garment the rest of the way to the floor.  The way Kara stared at her sex with dark eyes, mouth gaping just a little and nose twitching, almost made Lena flush with embarrassment.  Once Kara leaned in and roughly dragged her tongue down the neatly trimmed curls to the source of her arousal, however, she forgot everything but the woman kneeling before her.  The heavy door couldn’t block her plaintive whines and moans as Kara teased her, tongue slipping through her folds briefly before retreating back to her inner thighs.  When she tried to shift, Kara only held her more tightly, tightly enough for bruises to appear.  Lena thrilled at the thought of the reminder she would have the next morning, and that, more than the teasing nips to her skin, made her shudder.  

“Kara – darling,  _ please _ , Kara, I want – I need-”

“What,  _ L’enah? _  If you tell me, maybe I can help you.”  Kara’s voice was thick and hoarse as she pressed her lips firmly to Lena’s stomach, beneath her navel.  She nosed at the slight swell of her belly with a happy murmur and stared up at Lena with a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she waited for her tongue to cooperate.  “C’mon, Lena, use your words.  I’ll do anything you want.”  

The promise made Lena clench but also freed her tongue  _ finally. _  “Fuck me, make me come, I don’t care how.  Just – God,  _ fuck _ , here.”

“Bed?”

“Too far.   _ Here, Kara _ .”  Lena angled her hips toward Kara’s face, grinding on her mouth for a scant second before Kara pressed her hips firmly into the door again.  

“Be patient, Lena.  I’ll get you there.  How do you want me?”  

Lena whined mindlessly, nails digging gouges into the door at her back.  Her eyes rolled as she scrambled for coherent words, images flickering through her mind too fast; every fantasy she’d ever had of Kara, of  _ Supergirl. _  Fuck, the things she had imagined Supergirl doing to her, before she realized she could have her  _ and _ her best friend.  “Fingers, God, give me your fingers.”  

Kara chuckled lowly and dragged one hand toward her inner thigh.  Her breath washed across Lena’s stomach while her fingers dragged through her arousal and a couple slipped inside her impatient cunt.  Lena immediately clenched around the fingers, gasping at the ceiling at the feeling.  The stretch, the gloriously full feeling, the way Kara’s mouth was leaving little bruises across her stomach and hips, it all conspired to make Lena fall apart embarrassingly quickly.  She trembled and moaned hoarsely, breath coming in staccato pants as Kara dragged her fingers out slowly, relishing in the twitch of her clit as Kara slid her fingers over it.  

“Another?”

“I – I, slow, go slow.  I’m sensitive, but – yes yes  _ yes _ .”  

Kara rubbed a couple fingers over her clit, and, as Lena quickly approached her next orgasm, she slid her shaking hands into Kara’s hair and held her against her belly, grinding down against her hand and curling over her body.  “Oh fuck, Kara – so close, so so so cl-”  

Kara made rough circles over her clit and her other hand  _ pressed _ against her lower abdomen, and Lena felt a flood soak her thighs.  She squeaked in surprise and tried to pull back, but Kara only groaned and pressed her mouth against her cunt, tongue pressing inside her and drawing another heavy gush that almost sent Lena falling over Kara.  

By the time Lena felt like she wasn’t going to simply float away out of ecstasy, Kara had gotten back on her feet and was pressing damp, warm kisses across her shoulders and collarbone.  She knotted her fingers through her hair again and drew her back enough to kiss her hard, tasting herself on Kara’s tongue, and started pawing restlessly at the vest covering Kara.  

“Off, off, now.”

“Okay, alright, sweetheart.  Here, just…”  Kara lifted Lena into her arms and walked them into Lena’s bedroom, turning on the bedside lamp and laughing as Lena tugged on her tie to loosen it and nearly strangled her in the process, if she had been human.  Lena bounced on the mattress and pulled Kara down after her, rolling them over so she was staring down at Kara.  Her blonde hair was haloed around her head on the duvet, her feet hung off the side of the bed, and she had somehow managed to keep her ridiculously purple heels on the entire time.  

Lena shed the ruined dress, watching with amusement as Kara’s smile faded to an awed expression.  Her hands framed Lena’s hips, finding the same dark marks beginning to purple into bruises, and she tugged Lena up further onto her stomach.  “You’re so…there aren’t words to describe you.”  A flush heated Lena’s cheeks but she sat up higher and pushed her fingers through her hair, putting her curves on display for Kara’s ravenous gaze.  “Besides,” Kara teased, fingers dragging up her sides toward her breasts, “it’s not like your ego needs to be inflated any further.”

“Oh,  _ darling _ , it can never be too large.”  The blatant innuendo made Kara cough in surprise, and she sat up to take a nipple into her mouth, pulling strongly on it.  Lena’s knees squeezed Kara’s thighs as she arched back and gasped.  Her hands held Kara against her chest while her hips rocked against her stomach.  The rough chafe of her vest against her cunt was almost too much stimulation, but Lena didn’t want to give up the pressure, so she simply whined and yanked at her clothes again.  “Get them  _ off. _ ”  

Before she could begin to unbutton the vest, Kara had kicked off her heels and disrobed from the waist up, though the tie was dangling, untied, around her neck.  Her nipples were playing peek-a-boo with the ends of the tie and there was something beautiful about the way her skin flushed, but Lena’s eyes were caught by the defined musculature of her stomach.  “ _ Fuck me _ ,” she muttered, hands tracing Kara’s abdomen reverently and popping the button of her pants.  

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, she made to dismount but found her movements blocked by Kara’s hands firmly on her hips.  “Where are you going?”

“I’m just – you’re fucking  _ perfect _ , how the hell do you even have that figure, and I – I’m just-”

She gestured helplessly at herself and Kara rolled them with a heart-stopping little growl, pinning Lena in place with her hands bracketing her wrists around her head.  “You’re beautiful.  You’re absolutely stunning,  _ L’enah _ ; your body is…”  Kara growled again and buried her face between Lena’s breasts.  “I love your curves.  I love how  _ soft _ your body is.  Mine isn’t this way, it’s all muscle and bone, there’s very little give,” she said self-deprecatingly.  “I love your boobs,” she said, crossing her eyes so Lena would laugh.  “They’re perfect to lay on, and to stare at, and to generally fantasize about.  Your belly has the perfect amount of give to bite and nip, and your hips are the best places to grab a hold of.  I love them all.  

“But,” she started, sliding a hand down Lena’s sternum to her waist, pulling her hips onto her bent knees so Lena’s legs were on either side of her body, “I love  _ this _ the most.”  She grabbed two handfuls of Lena’s ass, kneading the muscles firmly and watching as Lena inhaled sharply and arched into the touch.  Her fingers clawed at the duvet as the feelings washed over her; the massaging sensation of Kara’s fingertips on her skin, the way her cheeks pulled apart slightly with every rolling press of her hands, the way Kara’s dark, unwavering gaze made her feel thoroughly fucked and wanton and  _ wanted _ all at once.  

“Do you know how many times I almost put my foot through the floor, or broke some expensive piece of equipment, or fucked you on the closest surface when you would turn around or bend over and I would get a look at  _ this? _  Your ass is the stuff of myths, sweetheart.  I just want to bite it and leave a mark for the world to see.  For those stodgy old white men on the board, and those couriers who bring you packages, and the girl who brings our Thai food sometimes.  So they know you’re  _ mine _ .”  The possessive tone in Kara’s voice made Lena gush and whimper, fingers twisting into the duvet more tightly.  Kara looked down the length of her body, biting her lip and smirking.  “Oh, you  _ like _ that.  Is it the possession, or everyone knowing?”  Lena just whined and tightened her legs around Kara’s waist, pulling her closer.  

“I’m going to go with the possession,” Kara said musingly.  Would you like to be  _ mine, L’enah? _  You should know something; once Kryptonians take a mate, they  _ don’t _ share well.  We tend to be rather jealous, which is rather fascinating considering our society is mainly logic-driven.  A carry-over from the past, I suppose.”  While she spoke, Kara was slowly dragging her fingers around Lena’s hips and, while one tweaked a nipple, the other was slipping between her thighs again.  She sighed as she slid two fingers into Lena, slowly pushing into her to the knuckle before dragging her fingers out and smiling as she found the soft, spongy spot on her front wall that made Lena cry out toward the ceiling.  “Can you come again?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ .  Don’t stop – just, keep going!”  

Kara’s hand roamed across her torso, scratching lightly here and there and pausing occasionally to explore a sensitive patch of skin.  Lena tried to get closer, tighter, pulled with her legs and squirmed and bucked, but Kara was resolute about taking her time and effortlessly held her in place.  Lena was suddenly reminded of the fact that an almost literal Goddess was kneeling between her legs, fucking her so thoroughly she felt like she might never  _ want _ to come as long as her hands were on her, in her, keeping her pinned beneath her like it was nothing.  The realization made her clench around Kara’s fingers and she grabbed her wandering hand, pushing it over her stomach.  “Make me come,” she demanded.  

Kara lifted her eyebrow and curled her fingers inside Lena’s cunt, nostrils flaring as the smell of sweat and sex drifted on the air.  “Bossy, bossy.”

“ _ Kara _ .”

“Okay, fine, sweetheart.  I’ve got you.”  With a sure motion, Kara pulled her fingers almost all the way out and pushed in with a third tucked neatly next to the other two and simultaneously pressed with her other hand on Lena’s lower abdomen.  

Lena arched into the touch and pushed, keeping Kara’s fingers inside of herself as she was  _ finally _ able to move her hips on her own.  She fucked herself on Kara’s fingers, moaning at the stretch and the full feeling settling at the base of her spine, lighting up her entire body with pins and needles.  “Oh, I’m going – Kara, you, I’m-”

“Almost there, sweetheart.  Just another – second.”  Kara grunted as she thrusted into Lena’s cunt, meeting her rolling hips and sending her flying over the ledge of her orgasm.  Lena gasped and  _ pushed _ , feeling her come soak her ass as Kara continued fucking her.  She wailed as Kara’s thumb landed on her clit and gushed again.  Kara made a happy sound and slowed her movements gradually until Lena laid limply beneath her, gasping for air and twitching with aftershocks.  She left her fingers nestled in her cunt, enjoying the fluttering feeling of her muscles clenching around her rhythmically, and rubbed her belly soothingly as Lena’s eyes fluttered open.  

“Kar…mmm, wha’ happened?”

“I think I made you pass out.”  If Kara sounded a little proud of that, Lena didn’t say anything.  She licked her lips and swallowed, noticing that her throat was a little sore, and blushed when she remembered the way she had nearly screamed.  She noticed her skin was damp and groaned, trying to get out of Kara’s lap and failing as she only craned her head to the side and held Lena’s legs tighter.  “I like you here,” she said with a pout.  

“Kara, I soaked your pants.”

“Yeah, it was the hottest thing I’ve seen besides you doing it against your door,” she shot back with a grin.  “If you have a problem with it though, you could always take my pants off me.”  The tease in Kara’s voice made Lena roll her eyes and she casually flipped her off, drawing a laugh from Kara.  

“C’mere, I’ll help you sit up.”  Kara easily pulled Lena upright so she was sitting in her lap with her legs still locked around her waist, and spread her hands across her back while she kissed her gently.  “Hi.”

“Hello, darling.”

“How do you feel?”

“I don’t think I can feel  _ anything _ below the waist, but otherwise I’m great.  Although, I’m a little embarrassed about the…mess I’ve made of your clothes.”

“They can be laundered, sweetheart.”  Kara palmed Lena’s cheeks and her thumbs stroked under her eyes.  “Seriously, it’s probably in the top three of the hottest things I’ve seen in my life.”

“Oh, really?”

“I mean, besides seeing you in that cocktail dress at work that one time, and you in DEO-issued fatigues?  Killed me dead.”  Kara groaned loudly and Lena giggled, burying her face against her neck, in the warm, dark place where her scent was the strongest.  Kara stroked her hair, rocking them gently.  “Everything you do is very attractive to me, Lena, okay?”

“Mm’alright.”  Lena yawned against her will, a jaw cracking motion rocking her and sending her eyes shut.  

Kara made a soft noise and eased them into a dry spot on the bed, laying Lena down with a reverent look on her face.  “Go to sleep, sweetheart.”

“But-”

“I’ll be here when you wake up, promise.”  

Lena yawned again and turned onto her side, sliding an arm over Kara’s waist and a leg between hers, nestling her face beneath her jaw.  “M’kay.  Jus’ a few min’tes.”

~~~~~~

Lena woke gradually, first feeling the pleasant ache in her limbs, the loose feeling that only came with a long bath or a good fuck.  She noticed that she was almost too warm, but the gentle breath ghosting over her forehead was so calming she just laid there and listened to it for another minute.  Gently easing herself out from beneath the arm thrown over her shoulder, she leaned onto her elbow and stared down at Kara in the dim light of the bedside lamp that was still on.  She was laying facedown, one arm still stretched out toward Lena while the other was underneath her head on the pillow.  The long line of her back was on display and Lena let her eyes rove over the defined muscles in her shoulders, past the slight taper of her waist and the dimples at the small of her back.  Her pants were still on, though one leg was hitched up around her bent knee, and Lena got a wicked idea.  

She bit her lip as she knelt behind Kara, taking the waistband of her pants in her hands and pulled them down slightly, inhaling sharply as a glimpse of black lace came into view.  Forcing herself not to rush, Lena inched the pants down Kara’s legs, eventually standing at the foot of the bed and letting them fall to the ground.  Her eyes traced up graceful calves, slowing to enjoy the sight of muscled thighs, and came to rest on Kara’s ass.  She was wearing a piece of lace that was masquerading as underwear, though any similarities ended with the barely-there scrap of fabric covering her sex.  

Lena felt herself clench and swallowed hard, slipping back onto the bed and kneeling between her legs.  She ghosted the pads of her fingers over Kara’s skin, watching goosebumps rise in her wake, and pressed more firmly on her hips, thumbs dipping into the dimples just above the slope of her backside as she leaned over her.  She scattered kisses across her back and let her hands wander, keeping her eyes open to watch as Kara slowly wiggled in sleep and sighed deeply.  

Lena’s fingers slipped under Kara’s underwear, pulling the crotch to the side as she shuffled back on her knees and trailed the pads of her fingers over her soaked cunt.  Kara whimpered and her toes curled in sleep, eyelids moving quickly as she dreamed.  Lena played in her arousal for a minute, dipping her fingertips inside of her teasingly as she waited for her to wake up.  With a grin, Lena leaned in and firmly bit Kara’s ass, knowing it wouldn’t hurt her but that the sensation would, at the very least, wake her up.  Kara immediately flinched, hips pressing into the mattress while her hands grasped at the sheets and clenched hard.  She cried out and Lena immediately soothed the bite mark with her tongue, watching Kara’s back heave for air and her head swivel wildly.  

“Wha – Lena?”

“Good morning, darling,” Lena murmured against her skin.  She pressed her fingers against her cunt again and made slow circles around her lips.  

“Technically,” Kara gasped, “it’s the middle of the night!”  She moaned when Lena pushed two fingers inside her and barely flexed them.  

She peppered more kisses across Kara’s hips and ass and thighs, nipping at the skin whenever Kara wiggled too much and fucked her at a maddeningly slow pace.  Kara whined and tried to push back against her but Lena pushed on the small of her back firmly, shoving her against the mattress again.  “If you can’t behave for me, I’ll get the red sun lamps out,” she threatened.  “Keep those legs spread for me, darling.”  

Kara whined but complied, toes curling as Lena leaned into the motions of her fingers thrusting in and out.  She gasped and abruptly rolled onto her back, foot barely missing Lena’s head as she settled again with her hands tangled through her hair and thighs on either side of Lena’s knees.  “Sorry – didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Outside tonight?”  Kara nodded wordlessly and Lena leaned down to nip and suck at her stomach, marveling as always at the tight abdominals that fluttered with each small bite and drag of her teeth.  Lena’s hands danced up and down her sides, tickling along the ladder of her ribs and the graceful arch of her iliac crest, silently naming the bones and muscles under her fingertips as she slowly worked her way down.  

She kissed the inside of Kara’s thigh and laid her palm over her pubic bone, swiping her thumb across her skin lightly as she just inhaled the smell of sex and sweat and Kara’s scent.  With a final kiss to the straining muscle in her leg, Lena splayed her hand across Kara’s waist and dragged her thumb across her clit.  She watched Kara’s face contort in pleasure before her head tipped back into the pillows and her muscles flexed.  The long line of her throat was a tempting canvas, but Lena forced herself to stay between Kara’s legs instead, scratching at her sides with her nails and changing the speed and pressure of her thumb on Kara’s clit until she was gasping and clutching at her own hair with white knuckles.  \

“Lena, Lena, Lena,” she chanted mindlessly, legs trembling with the effort she was exerting to not roll her hips against Lena’s fingers.  “ _ Please _ .”

“Soon, darling.  Can you be patient just another minute?  Just one?”  Lena pressed a little more firmly with her thumb and bit her stomach, watching Kara shiver and cry out at the ceiling.  She nodded frantically and roughly dragged her fingers through her hair, breasts heaving as she panted.  Lena ignored the ache settling into her hand and quickened her pace, watching Kara’s body tighten as she fought coming.  

With a smirk, Lena made a harsh pass over her clit and leaned up to take a nipple into her mouth, watching with pride and awe as the surprise and heat of her mouth and pressure catapulted Kara into orgasm.  She moaned raggedly, thighs jumping erratically with each swipe of Lena’s thumb and her chest heaving as the pulses of her orgasm washed over her.  Her eyes were firmly shut, having quickly learned that her control over her powers were flimsy at best when in the midst of coming, and frost was misting on her lips with each hoarse cry.  Lena settled in the cradle of her hips, one hand still drawing shuddering aftershocks from Kara while her other held her up on her elbow as she stretched to kiss her chin.  She slowed her movements incrementally and dotted gentle kisses across Kara’s bobbing throat, pausing to feel her pulse pound fiercely in her throat.  

“Kara?”

“Mmm.”

“Did I kill you?”  

A hoarse chuckle vibrated against Lena’s lips and trembling fingers clenched at her shoulders.  “A little,” Kara slurred drunkenly.  “I can’t feel below my hips,” she giggled. 

Lena smiled against her skin and finally pulled her hand away to curl her fingers around her hip, tapping out a gentle rhythm against her body.  “A job well done, then.”  Kara hummed in affirmation and pulled Lena flush against her, nearly purring as she cuddled her to her chest.  

The quickly settling heartbeat was soothing to Lena, who pressed her ear against Kara’s chest to listen more easily.  She tried to match her breathing to Kara’s but found, as always, that her slower heartbeat was impossible to align with for an extended period of time.  They nestled into each other and, with some small shuffling, Kara managed to snag the sheets from the bottom of the bed with a toe and drag them up to grab and pull over Lena’s shoulders.  Her fingers threaded through her hair as she started humming a quiet sound, something that she had said once was a lullaby her mother used to sing to her on Krypton.  Lena let it lull her back to sleep, hands tucked beneath Kara’s shoulders and head still pressed to her sternum to hear her heartbeat.

~~~~~~

Lena awoke to the sun shining through her wall of windows.  She muttered a curse and buried her face in the pillows, stretching and feeling the aches that had settled into her body overnight, and smelled Kara’s scent in her nose.  Reaching blindly, she determined that Kara was no longer in bed with her and let her head flop to one side so she could glare out at the offending sunlight in search of her errant Super.  

She grumbled when she realized the sliding doors to her balcony were thrown open and fell out of bed, dragging the duvet with her to pull around her shoulders and over her head like a cape.  She shuffled out onto the balcony and pressed the length of her body against Kara’s, burying her face between her shoulder blades with another grumbled curse.  

“S’too early.”  

She felt Kara chuckle and pinched her side in retaliation, hating the layer of cotton between their bodies but glad no one could see sun-kissed skin if they were able to see that far above the ground.  

“It’s nearly six, Lena.”  

Lena shook her head fiercely and tightened her grip around Kara’s waist when she tried to move, whining as she coaxed her grip to loosen and turned so her back was to the railing and she could pull Lena into her arms.  “Good morning, love.”  

Lena grunted and pushed her face into the dark, musky smelling place where Kara’s neck and shoulder met, nosing the collar of her shirt out of the way so she could have direct skin contact.  Kara breathed out a laugh and tangled her fingers in Lena’s riotous hair, scratching at her scalp and pushing the wavy strands away from her face.  “I do have to go to the DEO at some point.”  

Lena shook her head and pushed her fingers under Kara’s pants.  She molded herself to her front, barely noticing when Kara’s arm tightened around her waist until they were suddenly several yards above the balcony.  “Sweetheart, look.”  

It took a little coaxing, but Lena eventually pulled her head away from Kara’s neck and looked out at the scene.  That early in the morning, National City was still waking up; the cars were less frequent, there were fewer pedestrians on its streets, and the normal sounds of the city were muted as high up as they were.  Looking further out, Lena could see the ocean and its shades of blue that almost blended into the early morning sky as it bled from nearly black to blue.  The water looked like glass and the few fishing boats out in the bay seemed to be still, looking more like toys than the massive trawlers she knew they were.  

Kara’s arms were firm around her waist and her warm body welcome in the morning chill that hadn’t quite left.  “There you are.”  

She looked up into smiling blue eyes and felt her lips turn up in a barely-there smile.  Without a word, Lena tilted her chin up for a kiss, sighing blissfully as Kara cupped her cheek.  “Morning, darling.”


End file.
